


You Made Me More

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Fluff, M/M, Past Childhood Abuse, Sadness, feelings of worthlessness, rich Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Daryl is nothing but a janitor but one day Negan sees him and changes his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazstiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazstiz/gifts).



> Chapter 2 will have smut.

“Pick this up you greasy hillbilly!” A rich kid laughed out after throwing a empty can at Daryl's head and walking off. This was his life, mopping up after rich kids who left messes inside and outside of the classrooms of Senoia University but it offered the best money to be a janitor, paying the bills while Merle sat behind bars for the next two to five years.

It was better than the construction job and the short stint at Wendy’s but Daryl yearned to run into the woods and live off the land but like he learned as a kid doing that could get your real sick after a rain filled week and someone always came looking. That time it was a social worker who promised him better days, he knew the minute she said it she was full of shit. Three months later he was back with his pa being beaten black and blue every night. 

Two toilets were stopped up then after dealing with that a pretty girl squealed at him in the hallway and lied to her boyfriend saying he was staring her down and he was pressed against the wall about to be punched. Daryl wouldn’t fight back because if he decked the preppy kid he would be fired, the only saving grace was a professor stepping out of his classroom. “Don't’ you ever look at her again like that punk or it will be the last thing you do.”

Daryl went to the bathroom and pressed down on his sore ribs, he had much worse before and he looked at the mirror. This was getting to be too much, the urge to drink and turn in this pa or give up was on his mind at every turn. He was nothing and never would be so why did he try? Shaking his head he went to the closet to get paint for room A-140 that was due for another coat.

It was the dead of summer, only the goody two shoes trying to fit in a few credits during the break. The fumes of the white paint made him decide to take a break and open a can of soda and chug it down. Of course the AC was broken in the room too and he pulled his sweaty shirt away from his tacky skin though it caused no relief.

Fancy dress shoes stepped across the concrete, two pairs to be exact but Daryl didn’t bother to look up. He paid nobody any mind or respect unless it was the Dean and he only saw him twice since he started the job, the man was a snob through and through.

“Holy shit! Who is that?” Daryl looked behind him but the hallway was clear. A tall man, so lean he looked taller wearing black dress pants and a matching button down had a nice jacket folded over his arm. He chuckled in mirth when Daryl looked at him with a scowl. “I see you hide the pretty ones in A hall.”

The Dean stumbled over his words looking as confused as Daryl but on pair of shoes came closer. “Is that cola soothing your heat or do I need to find something better for you?” Daryl blushed despite his stoned face and stepped back because this man was too close. “Wha...?” Daryl let out a small whine not sure how to finish his thoughts.

“Negan this is our janitor Daryl, he’s one of many.” that snobby nose turned upwards in disdain but Negan didn’t turn inspecting Daryl more. “One of many Danny? I would say one of a kind. Rare.” Danny, Daryl just found out his first name scoffed too loudly and furry turned hazel eyes black and then Negan finally turned to look back.

“Oh you did not just scoff after I gave you fifty thousand for your first donation in the business program.” Danny’s mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to find food. Nobody disrespected the Dean and fifty thousand? “I uh…” Negan stalked over and Daryl didn’t have to see him to know it was a deadly glare. “You what? Treat all your employees like shit? Is there a reason I should be looking at one of your spoiled rich students with more interest than him?” Danny clenched his briefcase but didn't try to justify himself. 

Negan turned and looked at Daryl again and winked, the black retreading in his eyes. “I bet he doesn’t even pay you fifteen dollars an hour to clean this shit right?” He didn’t know how to interpret Negan but he saw Danny go pale and pull at his own shirt and not because of heat. “Twelve.” Daryl spoke softly. Negan cracked his neck and looked Daryl up and down hungrily. “Give me one dinner and regardless if I get the pleasure of another I’ll pay you twenty to monitor my employees.”

“An hour? Monitor?” Daryl huffed out. “Yes. Twenty dollars an hour Daryl and all you have to do is watch a screen and make sure my employees don’t steal.” Daryl looked down and saw Negan caressing his arm coming further into his space. “Deal?” Never having been on a date before he felt nervous but that kind of money couldn't be passed up. “Deal.”

Negan smiled and unpinned Daryl’s facility name tag crushing it under expensive shoes and he looked down when Negan touched his cheek. “Don’t be nervous kitten, I don’t bite.” Shaky on his feet he heard Negan scream behind him. “Oh and Danny expect that donation to be thirty thousand less now.”

Daryl knew he looked ridiculous in a dark blue button up shirt and he refused to wear dress pants, just a tight pair of black jeans. He was gay the day he was born but couldn’t help but feel this way a game. Who was this Negan guy and why did he show him any interest? A knock at the door had him running to it and then thinking maybe he should ignore it. His new harley was in the driveway but Negan insisted on picking him up, the cool air could calm his nerves but that was a no go now.

“Wow! Fuck me! What did I do right today?” Negan had crossed the threshold and bravely put a finger in Daryl’s belt loop sniffing his neck. “And you smell good too, not that I doubt your natural scents better.” Daryl swallowed thickly and stepped back. “I can tell you're a shy one baby but don’t be. Come on.” Daryl was led to a bike much bigger and nicer than his own. “I stopped to admire your own. It’s nice.” Negan got a helmet and put in on Daryl’s head and somehow Daryl felt that everything would be okay.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Daryl smelled bacon cooking and his stomach rumbled despite just waking up, his chest itching he scratched it and felt the unfamiliar weight of metal. A white gold ring shimmered on his finger and he grinned looking up at the ceiling before pushing himself up off the bed.

Come to find out Negan was a investor, he came from money but worked hard to get an education and get where he was. Nothing was predictable when it came to him, his employees were spoiled and had decent paid time off. He gave to charities of loved animals, he had graduated from Senoia University though he was offered a Stanford scholarship. He was quite aggressive but on first date was calm, the most Negan pushed was a foot to his under the table and when he delivered Daryl home he rammed his tongue down his throat and cupped him but when Daryl stepped back firmly saying “no” Negan listened and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek goodbye.

That date turned into more, Negan not having sex with him until many months down the line. Daryl waited for it, the repulsion on their second fuck when Negan ran a hand along his scars and felt their raised damage but it didn’t happen,   
Negan just held him closer. “Tell me their dead, whoever did it.” It was his pa and he only nodded mechanically in a yes but Negan smiled and damn asked him if he wanted to fuck or cuddle. Seeing there was nothing to hide Daryl led him to his room where they had two rounds of hard fucking with each scar praised with kisses and nips.

“Hey Darling.” Negan flipped a pancake not looking back. He was wearing an apron, his ass perky beneath a perfectly tied bow. “Smells good,” Daryl got out the juice and plates setting the table and coming behind Negan. “Did my hubby sleep good?” Daryl hugged him tighter sighing in content. “Always with you.” Turning Negan grabbed both his cheeks and kissed him loudly. “Damn straight kitten.” Negan knew he was one lucky fucker and after breakfast he would show Daryl another good time and bring out the toys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is here to compensate for my awfully dull fluff I just did earlier.

Daryl watched Negan's ass jut out as he made breakfast then he was fed. Negan always wanted to be in control and at first it was hard to give in but over time it was easier like most things with Negan. The corner of his mouth was dabbed with a napkin and more eggs shoveled in.

“I’m going to clean these dishes. Go upstairs and get ready, I want to see fingers deep in that ass when I get there.”

Daryl nodded almost tripping over his chair running out of the kitchen.

His ass was sore from last night but that wouldn't stop him. Squeezing the lube bottle he lathered his entrance in a sheen before pushing two fingers in, despite yesterday it stung a bit and he thrusted both in smearing more lubricant up his walls. There was no telling what Negan was planning but he learned quick that he better be lubed as far as he could reach.   
Pushing in another finger he moaned dripping into the sheets and added a fourth. On all fours he perked a nipple, he was scared to fist himself but a flash of contemplation crossed his mind before he just pushed the four fingers as far as they would go and ran a hand down his toned stomach to jerk his dick.

“I said get ready, not come without me. Hot damn Daryl! That’s one hand too many.” Negan stalked over and slapped his hand not at his ass away. “No touching.”

Daryl closed his eyes and pushed his fingers in harder. 

“It’s like I gave you no attention at all last night your horny little thing.” Negan pushed his fingers in deeper.

“Let me see that gape.” Shuddering Daryl pulled his fingers away.

Negan moaned watching his dark hole expose his walls. “That’s nice. Negan licked at his cheek running a finger across his glistening hole then pulled away to stick a finger in testing the wetness. 

Daryl panted widening his legs when Negan started to pump his own slick fingers in.

“Stay still.” At the command given Negan walked to the closet and rummaged up at a corner shelf and pulled out a large box. It was placed on the bed and Negan opened it up. “I already washed them knowing your needy little ass wouldn’t want to wait.” A large red dildo was taken out, it had to be nearly nine inches long and a matching buttplug the same height but larger girth was taken out as well.

Daryl swallowed a mouthful of spit wanting it in him now.

“Suck on it.” The dildo was placed in front of him and he went to work on it. Negan got the lube and watched Daryl take it down as far as he could like a real dick, stroking the lower shaft of the toy.

“I can’t decide if I should make you do the work and sit on it nice and slow or if I should get right behind you and shove it up there until you're screaming. What you think?”

Either option was good enough and Daryl didn’t like decisions so he ignored him and sucked on it faster.

“Not answering is rude boy.” Negan spanked his ass knowing it wasn’t the problem.

“I know, I know.” He cooed smoothing the red swats he made away. “You want me to decide.”

Negan kissed his hole, clear lube smearing across his lips then stroked Daryl's cock slow rubbing circular at his slit. Taking the dildo from Daryl’s mouth he teased it at his hole, letting it run across it.

It was cold and Daryl puckered his hole grabbing sheets. Negan pumped the dildo warming it up and popped it in then out. His husband pushed back wanting it to ram in him hard. “On my time.” Negan whispered in understanding bouncing his balls before pushing the head of the toys back in. Daryl arched his back but stayed plaint and in reward he thrusted it in a few inches.

“Tell me how that feels.” Negan was always so damn talkative in bed and Daryl huffed, it felt almost like a dick in his ass and Negan damn well wouldn’t know what that felt like.

“Fuck you, it feels great.” Daryl grunted.

Negan swatted his ass and pulled the toy out to tease just on finger in. Daryl whimpered pushing back but it wasn’t enough in his stretched out walls.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll fuck you with my pinky all night long.” 

Daryl sighed. “Please Negan, I just want it.”

Negan ran a thumb along his rim. “Then apologize.”

Gripping the sheets Daryl turned his head to look at Negan who was smiling. “I’m sorry it’s just you know it feels good.”

“Yeah? And I like hearing feedback.” Negan worked his dick as he jammed two fingers in harshly gliding across his prostate.

“I know, if feels good but not as much as your dick.” He buttered Negan up but it was true as well.

“That’s right baby and remember this dick is the only one that can get you off.”

Daryl moaned when the dildo was pushed back in halfway ramming against his prostate and his balls fondled. Negan massaged his taint and the toy slipped back in forth in his slippery walls. Pushing back he met Negan’s thrusts and moaned out when he felt the toy go in all the way, it wasn’t as wide as Negan but breached him so deep.

Negan stroked himself watching Daryl’s hole swallow it whole, He pushed it out and thrusted it back in. Daryl never complained but his squirms let him know he was aggravated so he pulled it out halfway and jiggled the dildo to frustrate him more. Precum dripped down and he fingered at his husbands slit then licked up some of his essence. Crawling up the bed Negan plunged the toy back in pushing hard on Daryl’s nub and took his dick in hands again.

“I wanna see you.”

The request warmed his heart so he scooted back to allow Daryl still full to the hilt to turn around. Gathering his precum he rubbed it across Daryl's red pec and pinched it raw.

“Negan.” Daryl’s eyes were almost jet black and he pushed his legs together, his stomach moving in rapid breaths.

Squeezing on his balls Negan started to tug hard upwards stroking him harder as he plunged the toy harder only pushing it out a few inches to thrust it in again hurriedly. Daryl cried out painting his hands white in a handful of cum.

“So good to me baby.” Negan cooed pulling the toy out and pressing himself in.

Daryl tighten down on his girth moaning into a kiss, his ass snapping back to take more of him in. Negan slipped out a few times, the well lubed walls squishing loudly and grabbing Daryl's hips he thrusted in hard pounding against his prostate. Daryl was already spent but panted against this ears, holding Negan’s hands as he laid soft nips on his neck.

Crushing Daryl down hard on the bed he spilled inside him then looked down, Daryl once was a depressed wounded thing and now he was strong. Nobody was braver than him, all the shit that came his way never destroyed him, he was still there living just a little more emotional and skittish because of it.

“Love the way you milk me dry honey.”

Daryl swatted his arms, Negan wasn’t good with emotional stuff but he knew it was his way of saying he actually loved him. Pushing the heavier man off he went to pee. 

Feeling eyes behind him he saw Negan in the mirror staring at him peeing. “This ain’t ever gonna be fetish I allow.”

“Of course Darling.” Negan replied too innocently and pulled the plug out from behind his back. “I was wondering if you wanted this or not.” the large plug looked small in his hands.

Negan always followed him after sex, more cuddly than him. Touching his sore ass he thought he could take it, knew how Negan loved his seed stored in him until their next sexcapade. “Yeah I’ll be there.”

After washing his hands Daryl saw the sheets were changed, he would be rubbed down in some scented shit in the morning, all his knots massaged away. Negan always took care of him.

Daryl got on his back spreading his legs. Negan tugged on his flaccid length that refused to perk up and bit his lips when some lube dripped out of Daryl's abused hole. There were scars all over his legs just like his back and the rest of his body and it took a lot of acceptance for Negan to realize he couldn’t change that, Daryl’s evil dad was long gone but he tried to make it better. Thought he did, even helped Merle get on his feet when he got out of prison, Daryl's brother looked at him almost as fondly as Daryl these days.

Daryl moaned out sultry at the red tip pushing in, halfway in it was larger than the dildo and Negan had to pull it back to apply more lube and press it in more, his rim stretched around the toy. His lovely soft pink skin contrasting with the sinful red. Easing his ass up Negan got a better view of the plug slinking in and moaned at the shiny lube glistening off of it as he pulled back once more.

“If you ever get tired of this shit I would understand.” Negan was no bottom.

Daryl smiled and pressed his foot to Negan’s dick. “Getting tired of this would be getting tired of you and that ain’t ever gonna happen.” 

Daryl's voice was low and muffled like he got when admitted he loved Negan or what he did. That ass that was now his, it was currently thrusting against the toy he was pushing in let him know this wasn’t an issue for Daryl so he pushed it in marveling at the radius of red nestled tight against Daryl's ass.

“Negan!” Daryl snapped when he took a picture.

“Sorry baby, it’s nice jerk off material when I can’t get out of the office.”

“One day I’m going to stuff your ass and takes pictures, see how you like it. I might even make you wear a wig and dress.”

“Promise?” Negan cooed tucking Daryl in under covers, he was always so cold and Negan was hot as could be but damn if he would miss being the bigger spoon with Daryl and that mean being sweaty as fuck at night.

Holding Daryl close he let him go so he could turn to him. “I’m glad you found me.”

Negan smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Bullshit Daryl, you found me. All sweaty and growling.” 

Daryl grinned, his life finally right and held onto him, wanting to see Negan that night as he fell asleep.


End file.
